


I remember...

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, im not sure if you could call it smut or not, suicide note?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember when we first met...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I remember when I last saw you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember...

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning

Dear Josh,

 

I remember when we first met. We were both standing in line at a coffee shop on a cold winter's morning when, I accidentally spilt my hot chocolate, (not coffee to your disgust) on you, and you told me off for apologizing so much. You then brought me another one to make up for what I lost.

I remember when we first hung out.  We were out at the park no more than two days later, sitting on the swings in the snow. You were wearing a black jacket with a blue jumper on underneath. We sat outside for hours, just talking about our dreams, and goals, until I started shivering, and you gave me your coat and walked me home. I still have it.

I remember our first date. I took you out to a restaurant but, you didn't tell me you felt sick until, after you threw up on the waitress, but it was okay because, you let me take you back to my  place. So instead we spent the night cuddled up together in front of the t.v. Then then the toilet. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

I remember when we first kissed. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was gentle and filled with so much emotion that i knew, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

I remember the first time you said I love you. I walked for hours looking for you but, didn't have much success finding you, until I heard a voice in the forest cry.

“Is there anybody out there!?” I instantly recognized it as your voice, so I ran towards it and, engulfed you in a hug. You suddenly burst into tears, burying your face into my chest, I don't know how long we stood there for but, the sun had started to set. I walked you home and when we got to your house, you said the five words that have changed my life.

“I love you, Tyler Joseph.” I didn't even have to think twice before replying.

“I love you too, Joshua Dun.”

I remember when we first made love.  The night was filled with breathy moans, sweat soaked sheets and, heavy pants, gasping for breath. It was a night I will never forget.

I remember when you said yes.  I took you into our forest, and got down on one knee. The look on your face was priceless, when I asked the simple question.

“Will you marry me?” your hands flew to your face, as tears sprung to the surface, it was then you stuttered out a life changing answer.

“Yes!”

I remember when you said I do. It was the happiest day of my life. When you looked me in the eye and said the two simple words.

“I do,” I knew I was now complete, because I was almost married to the man of my dreams, and not everyone gets to do that.

I remember when you last said I love you. I was sitting on the couch when you walked in, holding a single rose. You handed me the flower and smiled brightly.   
“I love you, Tyler,” but you were gone before I could reply.

I remember when we last kissed. It was gentle and slow, not at all urgent, nothing giving me any signs of what I was to find in a few hours.

I remember the last words you said to me. I was laying in bed, when you walked in, claiming that you were going to stay up a little later, so I should just go to sleep. I agreed of course, not seeing anything wrong with it and said my last words to you.

“Goodnight, Josh,” to which you replied with

“Goodbye, Tyler,” I didn't think anything of it. But I wish I did.

I remember when I last saw you. You were laying in the bathtub, surrounded by pills and blood. You had taken off your favorite ‘NASA’ shirt and, left it by the sink. I still can't bring myself to wash it.

 

I am so very sorry that I didn't notice before it was too late. It has been six months and, I need you more than ever now.

I’ll see you soon, Josh.

 

I’m sorry,

-Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it frens, open to tag suggestions if you have any or you can talk to me on tumblr @ josh-u-r-dun if you want
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated as always xx
> 
> Stay Alive xx


End file.
